The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing by which a fishing line is wound round a spool via a fishing line guide portion when a rotor having the fishing line guide portion is rotated and the spool is reciprocated in the longitudinal direction at the same time by rotating a handle connected to a winding drive mechanism of the reel body.
Generally, a spinning reel for fishing is composed in such a manner that a spool shaft is reciprocated in the longitudinal direction while a rotor is being rotated under the condition that the spool shaft, to the forward end portion of which a spool is attached, is given a load, and a fishing line is reeled in via a fishing line guide portion of the rotor. The rotor is driven via a pinion (a rotary cylinder shaft on which a pinion is formed) meshed with a face gear attached to a handle shaft, and the spool shaft to which the spool is attached is reciprocated in the longitudinal direction by an oscillating mechanism under the condition that the spool shaft is inserted into the rotary cylinder shaft. Therefore, between the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft rotated integrally with the rotor, and the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft reciprocated in the rotary cylinder shaft, both the frictional resistance in the rotating direction and the frictional resistance in the reciprocating direction are given. Accordingly, a light winding operation cannot be performed, and abrasion tends to occur. Furthermore, the guiding property (the guiding property with respect to rotary and longitudinal motions) is lowered.
In order to solve the above problems, the following structure is proposed. Between the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft having a pinion and the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft, rolling members are provided so that the spool shaft can be guided on the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft by rolling. In this way, frictional resistance is reduced in the case of both the rotation and the reciprocation in the longitudinal direction. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2530523 discloses such a structure, for example.
However, according to the above related art, the following problems may be encountered. Since it is composed in such a manner that a plurality of steel balls are provided between the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft and the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft, frictional resistance can be reduced in both cases of the rotation and the reciprocation in the longitudinal direction, however, the balls are guided being rolled while the balls are pressed in point contact with the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft and the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft. Therefore, the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft and the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft tend to be locally worn away and deformed.
Further, in the case where a load is given, there is a tendency that the balls are not equally contacted with the faces. Therefore, guiding can not be uniformly conducted by the rolling balls.
Furthermore, in the case where the spinning reel is put into practical use, the rolling members are affected by the intrusion of sea water and foreign objects. Therefore, it is difficult for the rolling members to smoothly roll between the faces. Accordingly, a stable rolling guiding performance cannot be maintained.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning reel for fishing characterized in that: the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft and the inner circumferential face of the rotary cylinder shaft can be stably supported; the durability is high; and the winding operation of a fishing line can be lightly performed.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
Aspect 1.
A Spinning Reel for Fishing Comprising
a reel body;
a pinion rotated in response to a rotation of a handle;
a rotary cylinder shaft integrally rotated with a rotor including a fishing line guide portion, the rotary cylinder shaft being rotatably supported in the reel body;
a spool shaft including a spool at an end portion thereof, the spool shaft being inserted into the rotary cylinder shaft so that so that the spool shaft can be reciprocated in an axial direction thereof;
a recessed portion formed in the axial direction on an inner circumference side of the rotary cylinder shaft; and
a pair of rolling bearings arranged so as to be separated from each other in the axial direction between the recessed portion and an outer circumferential face of the spool shaft.
Aspect 2. The spinning reel according to the aspect 1, wherein the recessed portion is formed on a front side of the spool shaft with respect to an engaging portion engaged with a drive gear on a handle shaft.
Aspect 3. The spinning reel according to the aspect 1, wherein a sleeve is interposed between the rolling bearing and the outer circumferential face of the spool shaft.
Aspect 4. The spinning reel according to the aspect 3, wherein the sleeve is made of material of low sliding resistance.
Aspect 5. The spinning reel according to the aspect 1, wherein an outer circumferential portion of the rotary cylinder shaft is rotatably supported by the reel body through rolling bearings separately arranged in the axial direction.
Aspect 6. The spinning reel according to the aspect 1, wherein a collar member is interposed between the pair of rolling bearings in the axial direction to prevent the pair of rolling bearing from approaching each other.